Crypton Performing Arts Academy
by WeeabootrashXxx
Summary: Crypton Performing Arts Academy is a high school, but not just a ordinary high school, its a performing arts high school! (T T sorry) Students that have great talent at this school are in a group, that competes in competitions all over the country of Japan.


**Heyo! Welcome to my fanfiction... Created by me! I spent a lot of time writing this, and I promised myself that I would of posted this like a month ago, then I got really distracted... But it's on now! uwu! Okay about this fic... I am making it in Rin's Point of view as of now. If I change the point of view, it will be noted in the description. I will try to post every Sunday morning-evening, Unless I'm feeling excited, then I'll post more. Thank you for putting up with me! ~weeaboo trash~**

Today, are the auditions for the Best Performing Arts high school in all of Japan, the Crypton Elite Performing Arts Academy. It is a school, where high school aged students, with the exception of the Elementary program, get the chance to learn about these fine arts for more successful careers as idols and other jobs in the industry. Students go and compete in competitions all over Japan, and sometimes all over the world, put on professionally done shows, and perform in different places. But as exciting as all this sounds, only those blessed with natural and great talent and show the potential generally get accepted.

~6:30 am- The Kagamine Residence~

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I opened my eyes almost immediately, to the loud, monotone beeping noise, and I stood up straight in my bed.

Beep! Beep! Beep! The noise continued. It took me a few seconds to realize… It was only my alarm. I grabbed my phone off my nightstand on my side of the bed, and I shut off the annoying alarm… It was giving me a bad headache, especially since it's like the crack of dawn.

6:32 am 22nd, June 2015

'Wait…. Hold on a minute… Summer only just started… Why did I set an-…' My train of thought was very soon interrupted by a whiny voice of a teenage boy coming from the other side of the bed.

"Rin! S-shut… that s-stupid… crap… off!" That voice was coming from my twin brother, Kagamine Len.

A few moments after his whining, it all hit me. Why I set my alarm and I had to get up so early. I immediately sprang out of our bed and I grabbed Len with me.

"Get up, Len!" I yelled so he would actually move his lazy behind. "The auditions are only in four hours!"

After I yelled, he took a few seconds to reply back. Even then, he sounded exhausted. "Oh… my gosh!" He tried sounding like a teenage girl. "Only…. 4 hours?! We better hurry!" Anyone in the world could hear the sarcasm in his voice. Without further a due, and without saying anything else, he shifted to his stomach and faceplanted into his pillow.

I rolled my eyes in reply to his snarky commentary. He can just be so lazy sometimes… I went over to him and I rolled him off the bed so he hit the ground.

"Rin! What was that for?!" Len went back to his whining voice again. I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction.

"Well, you need to get your lazy ass up… The only reason I got you up this early is because we have to be there at 8:30, at least. Plus it takes about 30 minutes to just get there." I answered to his complaints. I headed to our bathroom to get a head start on the day. _

~7:00 am~

I came out of the bathroom, wide awake and refreshed, with my short blonde hair soaking wet, and a soft yellow towel wrapped around my chest, covering from there, down. I smelled of my favorite soap, which is a mixture of the blooming Sakura trees and freshly harvested roses. But guess what Len has done so far this morning? Not a single damn thing. He seemed to fall back asleep on our bedroom floor.

"Len!" I yell loudly. "You were supposed to be getting ready!" I was starting to get angry.

"I don't need to spend time in the morning, making myself pretty. I have-…" He yawned right in the middle of his sentence… "Natural beauty…" He rubbed his eyes.

I sighed and I facepalmed at his remark. "Whatever you say… Shota boy." I laughed slightly and I shook my head. "One… that doesn't mean you don't have to get up. Two… I'm the pretty one!" My face was growing a smirk.

"I disagree with that opinon!" Len shouted back at me, and growled under his breath.

I grabbed a pillow off the bed and I chucked it at him. "Whatever. Get up. Now!"

After the pillow hit him, he winced slightly, but he only it and fell back asleep on it.

"I swear to god, Len. With all this laziness of yours, I bet you were a sloth in your past lives." I told him, before opening my closet.

I took a bit longer than I usually do to search for the perfect outfit for today, but I finally found it. My outfit for today would consist of a black strapless dress, with a tulle petticoat underneath. A very thick yellow ribbon, full of different patterns of yellow lace, would go across my waist, to give me a figure, which I don't have in the first place. The ribbon tied into a large bow in the back, almost like a yukuta. To finish it off, I would wear my black wedges and my bow I always wear.

I headed off into our bathroom again to change. I also decided to dress up my hair a bit, which is very rare for me to do. I added a bit of curl to my hair, then I pinned my bangs back, like I usually do, with my large white clips and I placed my bow on top.

~7:45~

Once I came out of the bathroom again, I saw that Len convinced himself to actually get up and go downstairs. This is actually very surprising for him…. I am very proud!

I headed downstairs for the first time today, and I saw my brother, sitting in a chair with a mug, which I presume has coffee in it, and he was staring into space. He was wrapped in the blankets from our bed and he had noticeable bags under his eyes.

"I told you to get to bed early last night! You obviously didn't listen!" I scolded him. "Now you are going to perform lousily and look tired all day!"

"Well, I tried!" He snapped back at me in his high pitched voice. "But sleeping is virtually impossible when your sister is smacking you in the face, every five minutes and SNORES the entire night…"

"I never hit you!" I paused and pondered what he just said to me. "And I don't snore!" I replied to his false commentary… At least I don't think I do.

Len glared at me. He definitely looked annoyed with me. "Yes, you do! I probably even have bruises and you snore like a pig!"

"Whatever you think." I roll my eyes and I start to make my breakfast.


End file.
